


Watch Tower of the South

by gossett331



Series: The Watchtowers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Magic, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossett331/pseuds/gossett331
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has ravaged the land, now two rulers will come together risking everything for peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Tower of the South

_Before recorded time_

Warring factors clashed on the battle field. The ground littered with bodies while the dirt beneath was soaked with blood. King Agni gazed upon this with a great sadness in his chest. Was this all there was to life, to war until not a single life was spared? Heavy in heart and mind he turned from the battle field to mount his horse. Sitting astride his battle steed, he gave word to the troops to return to camp, there would be no more fighting till morning. He looked at the field one last time before turning his mount in the opposite direction of the camp.

 

His advisor Spirare mounted on his own horse riding silently beside him. He could only hope that the next few hours would be worth the treason he was about to commit.

     The full moon was high in the sky when we reached our destination. Before we entered the clearing I could see through the trees I halted the horses. I turned to my faithful advisor to question him softly, “Spirare are you sure this will work? If you are wrong we will be hung as traitor while the war goes on.”

     His weathered face took on a determined air as he answered, “My Lord I have researched this for many nights, this is the only way to bring this war to an end. The land itself is dying as our war tears it apart. We must hope that the great dragon’s spirits will hear our plea. You have no reason to trust Queen Gaia, but neither do you have a reason not to trust her. All of us must be willing to trust one another or we will be torn apart by the magic itself. Be at peace my King I know in my heart this will work.”

A few candle marks later we entered a small clearing surrounded by trees. Here waiting off to the side stood two women. They came to attention as our horses emerged from the trees. The taller of the two woman garbed in the flowing blue gown of a high priestess healer came forward with halting steps, “I am called Ap High Priestess of the Catavi healers. My Queen and I bid you welcome.” She bowed low as her Queen came forward.

   

     Her voice was soft as she spoke, “King Agni what we plan here tonight must work or our people will continue to kill each other. As ruler I have tried everything to bring this war to an end. I don’t even know what we are fighting about anymore. Are you prepared to give your life, your advisors life for peace?” We both nodded our assent to her. Spirare motioned them closer in order to lay out the spell we would be trying.

     After much debate my advisor, with the help of Ap drew out the circle we would be using. At each corner there was drawn a symbol used to call a dragon spirit. I watched Queen Gaia sit quietly off to the side seemingly at peace with what was to come. I too had reached a sort of peace within myself; if this worked no more would die for a useless war. I wondered if anyone would ever know of our sacrifice, would we be remembered as heroes or traitors.

     “My Lady Gaia you must take the northern point of our circle. You will be calling for stability, calmness, and a passive withdrawal of the fighters. You must look deep within yourself for the words, or the magic will rip you apart, if you are not truthful in your statements. Please stand to the lower left of the circle. Healer Ap you will take the Western Point standing to the upper right of our circle. You will call for compassion and healing in our people. My lord Agni you will take the Southern Point standing in the lower right of the circle, you will call for our people’s strength. I will take the Eastern Point standing to the upper left of the circle. I will call for the intellect, communication, and consciousness.”

 

     When he finished speaking he nudged us all into our spots and gave us time to reflect upon what would say. Standing there with my fellow conspirators I found myself praying with all my heart for this to work. Spirare gazed at the stars waiting for them to align. Soon it would be time to start the ceremony. He took a deep breath to center himself watching as the others followed suit.

Tonight would either bring about peace or a blood bath with the rising of the sun? With one last look around the clearing Agni took a deep breath and called out to the keeper of his point.

     “I King Agni of Arlesas do hereby call forth Fafnir dragon of the Southern Plain. Guardian of the flame that lights the path set before us, as we call upon your aid this night.”

     As his voice reached the end of the incantation a new voice was heard. Her soft voice carrying across the circle, “I Queen Gaia of Catavi do herby call forth Grael dragon of the Northern Plain. Guardian of the earth that we stand upon, we call upon your aid this night.”

     Ap’s voice seeped with magic rang out as if spoken by a dozen women. “I Healer Ap of Catavi do hereby call forth Naelyan dragon of the Western Plain. Guardian of the life giving waters, we call upon your aid this night.”

     With a voice deep and sure my advisor spoke next. He would not only be calling for his guardian, he would finish casting the spell. “I High Mage Spirare of Arlesas do herby call forth Sairys of the Eastern Plain. Guardian of the air we breathe, we call upon your aid this night.

 

Oh great dragon spirits hear our cry’s. We have come before you tonight to ask a boon. We, who would give our very lives for this, ask only one thing. We wish the war to end. No more should our peoples die for nothing, this is a war with no meaning. We implore you to help us oh mighty spirits.”

     I held my breath, would they answer our call or would we all be doomed. Suddenly in the middle of our circle there appeared a small growing light. The light grew larger taking the shape of a dragon. White scales gleamed in the moonlight; while eyes black a night seem to look into our very souls. It spoke with a voice that seemed to reverberate through the small clearing.

     “I am Akesha guardian of all worlds. I have heard your plea. To do what you ask there must be an equivalent exchange to keep the balance, your lives in exchange for the lives of your people. The great dragon spirits are dying with your world, no longer are they able to whisper among your people the way of peace.”

     Glancing at my companions I stepped forward to answer, “we know the price to be paid, we are willing. There must be an end to this war. The bloodlust has grown so strong among the people that they no longer obey us. Do with us what you will Akesha, we are ready.” All though my heart beat wildly in my chest, my voice was strong.

     Akesha roared into the night. Within a few candle marks there came four answering roars. Small color balls of light appeared behind each of us, growing quickly in size.

 

 

Wings out stretched they cocooned us in the circle. Though they spoke not a word aloud their thoughts touched our minds. We would join our life force with that of our elemental dragon. Together forming a new elemental spirit, a new world of peace would be born this night. I ceased to be King Agni that night, becoming the keeper of fire high above the world in the watch tower of the south.

    

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write slow so please be patient with me.


End file.
